


Kiss

by AnyaCronos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Kiss

~♥  
Another p0rn pic, this time with the adult version ~♪

[](https://imgur.com/HqNnPfx)


End file.
